The next generation and the Piece of the Mirror
by K.C.Mulvey
Summary: When Albus boards the train he is filled with many emotions, he just wants to be Albus and live a normal school life and make everyone happy. what troubles these kids get into this year is far beyond what Albus could have dreamed in a nightmare. all in the efforts of uncovering their fathers past that he refuses to talk about. can they all escape their misadventure safely?


**Dear readers. This is for those of us who spend entirely too much time wondering what if. That being said, I would love to hear your ideas on the story and how you think it ought to progress. The magical world is, after all, our home. It is the place we all reside in our minds and the story in all of our hearts**

Chapter one

A wizard's Woes

It wasn't the first time that the dark haired boy had been away from his parents. He had stayed over at his Uncle's houses plenty of times and had even gone camping with Sean Thomas and his dad. No, it was not fright of leaving his parents that worried Albus, it was everything else. His dad had assured him that whatever house he was placed in, he would not be ridiculed by the family however that did play a part in young Albus' mind. What worried Albus was the tales of his older brother, James who had told Albus in secret, so that their father would not hear, that the kids at Hogwarts treated him as a celebrity because of their father. And since Albus was the image of their dad, James was sure that he would get it worse.

Growing up it the Potter household, Albus knew that his dad was famous for more then just being head of the department of auroras. He had read the books and had seen the newspaper clippings Grandma kept tucked under the coffee table in the living room. Of course, everyone in their world had heard of the Famous Harry Potter, but Albus was sure that he had heard the least. Speaking of his families past was taboo in their house.

Besides that, Albus was nothing like his dad, who was always calm and brave and nice. Rather, Albus was a quiet and shy boy who loved to read and was terrible on a broomstick. In all the ways that Albus looked like his father, James was constantly being told he acted like him, though Albus could not imagine his dad getting into the sort of mischief that James often got into. So he also began to worry that the other kids would expect him to be like Harry potter and to do miraculous things.

When Albus boarded the Hogwarts express, he kept his head down and found a compartment with Rose and Fred who were excitedly discussing the rather large squid that resided in the black lake. Rose, like Aunt Hermione whom she had taken after in looks as well, was a bit of a know it all, which often bothered James but Albus didn't mind it. He rather enjoyed discussing the books that they'd read together. Maybe Albus would find himself in Ravenclaw. He remember his dad once saying that the sorting house had suggested HE be in Ravenclaw and that made Albus smile. Dad was good was spells, but potions and books were not his forte.

"Well, chilvary and loyalty are good qualities but I hope that I get put into Ravenclaw!" Rose exclaimed, making Albus think that Rose read his mind for an instant. Then a familiar voice in the door frame snapped him out of it.

"Only because Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are going to be in that house. Those two are quite the couple of oddities." James plopped down into the empty seat, casing some of the candies in his over filled arms to fall while Fred snickered and rose turned a bright pink.

"Honestly, you two take the value of literacy for granted. Besides, you're so mean James that it's a wonder you didn't end up in slytherin!" exclaimed Rose indignantly.

"Me? In Slytherin? Why I would chop that blasted hat in half if he suggested it." James exclaimed, biting the head off of a gummy snake.

"Just wait until you see the Common Room, Al! it's really the best! I heard that Ravenclaw's got an old ugly statue or Rowena right in the middle and that everyone has to be quiet and stuff," he glared at rose who stuck her tongue out.

"James, I might not be in Gryffindor," Albus admonished exaggeratedly. James just blinked at him then shrugged.

"As long as you aren't a filthy slimy snake I will be content."

"You shouldn't listen to him about Ravenclaw, Rose Teddy himself was a ravenclaw, wasn't he? And now he's…well he's doing whatever teddy does." Fred finished.

"He's studying Werewolf behavior in Albania right now. He wants to create a cure," replied Albus.

"Yeah, but they've been trying for centuries to do that with no such luck," James put in. "It will really be a miracle if he can pull it off. He would have a better chance if he didn't come running back whenever Victoire calls."

James had developed the same dislike for aunt Fleur, or Phlem as their mother called her in private, as Grandma and mum. Albus found her to be nice enough, and she made really good cookies however like their mother Victoire and Dominique hated anything dirty or tedious. Lois was more like his father and even spoke goblin.

"James, you are going to get absolutely sick eating all of that. Besides, we're almost there so you should go back to your own compartment," rose shoved and James threw a chocolate frog card at her playfully before getting up.

"I didn't want to hang out with you anymore anyway. You staying Fred?" Fred nodded and James left.

Albus picked up the card and read it, recognizing the young face in the card as a bit older than his own. The picture was of a boy in his fourth year but it kept aging and growing, saying different things each time. The youngest picture read _slayed a basilisk at the age of 12,_ then the face got older and the word scrolled;_ produced patronus at age 13, won triwizard tournament and fought Voldemort at the age of 14, trained and lead child army against death eaters at the age of 15, ended war at the age of 17, head of department of magical law enforcement at the age of 26. Harry Potter, The boy who Lived._ Then the words stopped scrolling and disappeared. Albus stuck the card in his pocked as the train came to a halt and gathered his things

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading! Hmm…I wonder where Albus will end up? And who will be the next surprise visitor. Anything you want to suggest? Just write it in a review and voila!**


End file.
